Frozen: A Singed Life
by Project NICK
Summary: Olaf is given the chance of how it is being human, while Elsa meets a new young man that controls the power of fire. Sequel to FIRE VS ICE on my other FF account. Post movie.


**Frozen: A Singed Life**

_Chapter 1 - You Can't Do Everything_

**Author's Note: This story takes place a few months after FIRE VS ICE (BOOK 1), but aside from what will happen to my OC, I've always wondered what Olaf would be like if he got the chance to become a human being via magic or wish or something and... well, part of this story is what my idea would be.**

**Oh, and Disney owns FROZEN**

**##################**

It was a bright and sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle, and one of its citizens was starting off what he hoped was a good day.

"Good morning, igloo," smiled Olaf, who was waking up inside of his home that was located at the gardens of the royal castle. "Time to enjoy summer!"

Racing outside, the snowman hurried over to go inside the castle, searching for his friends.

"Anna? Elsa?" Olaf knocked on the door, waiting for one of them to open, like always.

"Olaf?" The snowman turned around to see Kai, who was a longtime and loyal servant of Elsa and Anna's family.

"Hi, Kai," waved Olaf. "I'm waiting for Anna and Elsa to come out. They're not still asleep, are they?"

"Um, no, but..." Kai now had a concerned expression on his face. "I just got back from helping them get onto a boat that is headed for a kingdom that's several miles away."

"Really?" Olaf said. "Oh, well, then I can play with Anna until Elsa comes back."

"Well... uh... both of them are leaving."

He wasn't expecting that. "Oh... uh... well, I'm sure Kristoff and Sven are-"

"I don't think that-"

"Sphero?"

Kai sighed heavily, and replied, "They're all leaving, Olaf. If you want, I can take you back before they go."

################

"I feel seasick."

"Sphero, we haven't even left yet."

Sphero took some of his sea pills, and replied, "Look, water isn't exactly a good friend of mine, okay?"

It had been a few months since his arrival to Arendelle, where he'd ended up falling in love with its beautiful snow queen.

Not something he'd expected, especially since he had almost killed her, but whoever was watching up in the skies had a funny way of bringing them together... anyway, Sphero had decided to join since he needed something to keep his mind off of thinking about his now-late brother, along with him recently taking off the back brace that had kept him alive pretty much after his accident.

"That's ironic," chuckled Kristoff, who was coming up from the bottom deck. "Seeing that you're dating a woman who has the power of frozen water... technically."

Sphero rolled his eyes, and said, "You're lucky that the people over there at that other kingdom requested us all to come, because if not, it would have definitely..."

"Hey, hey, hey, no fighting," replied Anna, coming up to join her husband. "Let's not start this journey off on a bad start."

"ANNA! ELSA!"

The four of them stopped to turn around, seeing Olaf waddle over to the deck.

"Too late," said Sphero.

Elsa frowned at him, saying, "You didn't tell him?"

"Why me?" Sphero said. "You and Anna are his close friends, not me."

When Olaf reached the boat, pausing to take his break, Elsa smiled, and then, the snowman asked, "You guys leaving somewhere?"

"Only for a few days," started off Anna. "Just business Arendelle stuff."

"Can I come?" Olaf asked, smiling widely.

"Uh..." Everyone looked at each other, with Elsa saying, "I don't know if that's a good idea. Where we're going, people are a little scared of magic and other non-human things, so-"

"It would be better for you to stay here," said Anna, in the sweetest possible way. "You understand, right?"

Olaf remained silent for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Yeah, I do... okay... I'll just wait here for you."

**"All aboard! Ship is about to set sail!"**

Hearing the captain's voice, Elsa gestured everyone to go get ready under the deck, but before following them, she took one more look at Olaf, whose smile looked pleasing but with a sad expression.

"We'll be back soon," promised Elsa. "You be good, okay?"

The snowman nodded his head, and as he watched the ship take off, Olaf sighed, and headed back to the castle.

However, Elsa began to feel sad as she saw her snowman leave. Part of her wanted to turn the ship back around.

"He's gonna be fine, sweetheart," said Sphero, coming over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Elsa. "But I wish he wasn't so... well, not fragile, but... not able to come along with us on certain journeys."

Sphero suggested, "Well, can't you just make him again like before?"

Looking at her left hand, Elsa remembered that she HAD thought about re-making Olaf if he were to be damaged seriously in any way, but there was the possibility that he would not be given the miracle of life as it somehow did when she had made him during her "breakaway" journey from Arendelle.

"I'll think about it," said Elsa, suddenly going to another part of the ship to be alone with her thoughts.

As for Sphero, he knew how Olaf must have felt right now since in his own past, people had turned him away because of his fire abilities.

He also wished that at least one other person out there somewhere had powers like him. Just one...

Meanwhile, in another kingdom, a young man was going over the guest list for what would be a wedding to the love of his life.

"I don't even know half of these people," muttered the groom. "Anna could have at least..."

"Excuse me, sir?" The young man paused his reading to turn to the door, looking at one of his closet servants. "Your Highness is waiting for your review of the list, and... um... the princess wants to talk to you. After this."

The groom sighed, groaning a little bit as he handed the servant several scrolls. "Okay, I'm done with these ones, but I'm still going over the last one."

Accepting that, the servant left the room, with the young man wishing that he'd know at least one person in attendance. Heck, a family member would have been nice.

But then again, he didn't really know anyone from his own family to invite since both of his parents were gone, and he had no recollection of brothers or sisters.

As he continued down the scroll, he noticed a particular name that was placed halfway near the end. "Huh.. sounds interesting... oh, shoot!"

Getting lost in thought had caused him to light up his right arm in flames, but he was luckily able to stop his left hand from lighting up before it could cause damage to the scroll.

"That was close." He turned off his powers before anything else could happen, and left the scroll on the table while leaving to go have a meeting with the sister of his soon-to-be wife.

###############

As the ship left for open waters, Olaf was waddling around the town, trying hard not to worry so much about his friends.

"It'll be okay," thought the snowman. "I can beat this... just got to find ways to have fun."


End file.
